powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Manipulation
The power to manipulate air/wind. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Gas Manipulation. Also Called * Aerokinesis * Airbending * Air Control * Air Element Control * Anemokinesis * Atmosphere Control/Manipulation * Atmospheric Gas Manipulation * Spirarekinesis * Wind Control/Manipulation * Wind Release/Fūton Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Since air cannot be seen by conventional methods, neither can the attacks and derivatives formed by/from it, making it an invisible and versatile weapon that is very difficult to block and dodge. Applications * Aerokinetic Constructs * Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Aerokinetic Surfing ** Air Walking ** Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors. ** Enhanced Strength/Tactile Telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. * Air Attacks * Air Detection * Air Generation/Wind Generation ** Hurricane Creation ** Tornado Creation * Air Negation * Air Pressure Generation * Air Solidification * Atmospheric Adaptation * Electrical Immunity by using the air to insulate electricity. * Enhanced Senses using air/wind: ** Enhanced Hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations. ** Enhanced Touch by reading the air and feel any disturbances. * Enhanced Speed by reducing air resistance and using pressurized air for propulsion. * Manipulate the properties of air/wind. * Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. ** Crushing by increasing air pressure. ** Vibration Emission by releasing bursts of compressed air molecules. * Tornado Manipulation Techniques * Aerokinetic Combat * Aerokinetic Invisibility * Aerokinetic Regeneration * Aeromancy * Aeroportation * Air Absorption * Air Aura * Air Current Sense * Air Defense * Air Empowerment * Air Mimicry * Air Portal Creation * Air Transmutation * Cyclone Spinning by spinning in a tornado-like manner. * Deoxygenation by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. * Electricity Generation - by using/compressing air current friction. * Enhanced Breath ** Enhanced Lung Capacity * Explosion Inducement by causing air pressure inside an object to expand. ** Implosion Inducement by increasing external air pressure, causing a cave-in. ** Internal Rupturing by having internal air pressure crush organs. * Healing Wind * Jet Propulsion via compressed air pressure. * Purification of the air by removing hazardous molecules. * Rot Inducement by oxidizing the target's area. * Sound Absorption/Nullification by keeping air still. * Sound Amplification by increasing vibration of airwaves. Variations * Air Embodiment * Air Magic * Cold Air Manipulation * Dark Wind Manipulation * Demonic Wind Manipulation * Conceptual Wind Manipulation * Empathic Air Manipulation * Esoteric Wind Manipulation * Helium Manipulation * Hydrogen Manipulation * Hot Air Manipulation * Neon Manipulation * Nitrogen Manipulation * Oxygen Manipulation * Primordial Air Manipulation * Psychic Air Manipulation * Pure Wind Manipulation * Smoke Manipulation * Spiritual Air Manipulation * Vacuum Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation Associations * Aerial Adaptation * Aerial Combat Mastery * Aerokinetic Immunity * Air Boundary * Airwave Manipulation * Bubble Manipulation when combined with water. * Cloud Manipulation by manipulating clouds of atmospheric gas. * Electricity Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ionization in order to produce electricity. * Elemental Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Gas Manipulation * Illusion Manipulation by manipulating air molecules through endomorphism in order to produce any kind of image of the user's choice. * Oxygen Independence * Plasma Manipulation by compressing the air. * Primordial Sky Manipulation * Sky Manipulation ** Sky Energy Manipulation * Sound Manipulation by controlling the air molecules' vibrations. * Weather Manipulation * Vibration Manipulation by controlling air molecule movements. * Wood Manipulation in Asian elements. As one of the classical Elements, Air is associated with: * Chi Manipulation * Knowledge Manipulation * Mental Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Spring Manipulation Limitations * Aerokinetic Immunity * May be unable to create air/wind, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Ineffective in a vacuum: atmosphere must be present. * Variations in air-pressure may complicate things for beginners. * May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger. * Higher level Electricity Manipulation users can use electrons to detonate the various compound molecules within the air, which may overwhelm the user. Known Users See Also: Blow You Away. Manga/Anime Video Games Comics Literature Known Items * Sword of the Storm (Xiaolin Showdown) * Sword of Lucida (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Air Totem (Arrowverse) * Wind Ether Gear (Edens Zero) Known Spells *Galeas Disruptus (Ben 10) *Turbo (Ben 10) *Incendia Absum (Ben 10) *Rava Eelartas Gallametroy (Ben 10) *Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua (Ben 10) *Teewat Ligara (Ben 10) *Tempestus Erectum (Ben 10) *Thanatis Icatis Exodus (Ben 10) *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (DC Comics) * Ventus Tria (Harry Potter) * Ventus Jinx (Harry Potter) * Aard (The Witcher Series) Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Aang_air_swipe.gif|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is a masterful Airbender. File:Legend-of-korra-bend-update-gif-7-1-.gif|Meelo (Avatar: Legend of Korra) generates a blast of wind. Avatar Aang Cool Airbending.gif|An Older Aang (Avatar: Legend of Korra) air bending. Ultimate Kevin Air Manipulation.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) creating a tornado. Gwen Tennyson using a spell to manipulate wind.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) using a spell to manipulate wind. Boboiboy Cyclone.png|Boboiboy Cyclone (Boboiboy) Vidia_Creates_A_Whirlwind.jpg|Vidia (Disney Fairies), a fast-flying talent fairies who can even control the air itself to create breezes, winds, and even whirlwinds. File:Wind Dancer (Marvel).jpg|Sofia Mantega/Wind Dancer (Marvel Comics) can manipulate air particles' movements, and even amplify the vibrations to hear long-distance sounds. File:Storm_rising_wind.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) controlling the atmospheric weather, including air and wind. File:Zephyr-Marvel-Comics-Elementals-b.jpg|Zephyr (Marvel Comics) possesses powerful wind and air elemental powers. Hay_lin_k.jpg|Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Air. File:Sword_of_the_Storm_1.jpeg|Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) can create, control, and manipulate anything that has to do with wind/air, and further enhances his skills via the Sword of the Storm. Sword of Lucida Wu.png|Sword of Lucida (Xiaolin Chronicles) allow the user to manipulate air/wind. Anime/Manga File:Kazemon0068.jpg|Kazemon (Digimon) using Hurricane Wave. File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) manipulating the vectors of air, and by taking it a step further, he can compress it into plasma. File:Takumi_Yura's_Compressed_Air_Bubbles.png|Takumi Yura (Alive: The Final Evolution) compressing air into explosive air bubbles, and manipulating their movements. File:Morio's_Wind_Blast.png|Kenichirō Morio (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate air, creating crushing air pressures and wind blades, as well as flying. File:Koshiro_Chikuma's_Kamaitachi.gif|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) inhaling air for the Kamaitachi to create a vacuum whirlwind that will tear everything to shreds via powerful suction, and even nullify and void attacks. File:Leon_Elliot_Vacuum.png|Leon Elliott (Black Cat) mixing his chi with air, allowing him to manipulate it in so many ways. File:Tachikaze_Air_Blades.gif|Kensei Muguruma (Bleach) uses his Zanpakutō to control wind and energy, creating explosive wind attacks. File:CardCaptorSakuratheMovie224.jpg|The Windy Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) lives up to its name by creating strong winds that can blow away and bind. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) manipulating the air with enough force to create a vacuum storm that can slash up metal within his range. File:Air_Shattering_Energy_Ball.jpg|Oceanus Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) can manipulate the wind to create air bombs, whirlwind blades, and fly. Storm-Bringer.gif|Erigor (Fairy Tail) using his Wind Magic to create a great tornado. File:Aerial.jpg|Ren Akatsuki (Fairy Tail) controlling air with his Air Magic to form a barrier out of it. File:Wendy_sky_dragon.gif|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) manipulating the wind and air with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and can ingest air to rejuvenate herself. File:Fuko's_Kaze_no_Tsume.png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) manipulating the element of wind with her Madōgu, Fūjin, in many ways that she can use in battle. File:Dance_of_Dragons_and_Serpents.jpg|Kagura (InuYasha) can manipulate the wind with her fan, creating blades, drilling tornadoes, and gusts to ride on. Wamuu.png|Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can twist one his hand clockwise and the other counterclockwise so fast that he create two destructive tornadoes and a void between them. Elaine y ban.gif|Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses her ability Miracle Wind to manipulate the wind to various degrees. Tempest_(anime).gif|Howzer (Nanatsu no Taizai) uses his ability Tempest to form and manipulate the air into violent windstorms. File:Decapitating_Air_Wave.jpg|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) controlling the air pressure and sound waves within his hands to release powerful pressurized wind blasts. File:Blade_of_Wind.png|Baki (Naruto) creating an invisible, unavoidable longsword out of wind. File:Wind_Release_Drilling_Air_Bullet.png|Shukaku (Naruto) can spit out air at high volumes, either in compressed explosive blasts or widespread gusts. File:Scythe_Weasel.png|Temari (Naruto) channels her Wind Release through her Giant Folding Fan to create gusts at levels of her choosing. File:Naruto_Wind_Style_-_Rasenshuriken.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) became adept at Wind Release to create his cellular-cutting Rasenshuriken. File:Asuma'S_Flying_Swallow.jpg|Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto) is a proficient Wind Release user, imbuing his blade with sharp wind and controlling it remotely. File:Vacuum_Blade;_Kunai.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) is proficient in Wind Release techniques, using many vacuum blades and blasts for the situation. Typhoon_Release.png|Nowaki/Fūshin (Naruto) can use the Typhoon Release the highest level of wind nature transformation. File:Spirit_of_Wind.jpg|Spirit of Wind (Shaman King) File:Marchbluray.jpg|Cure March (Smile Pretty Cure!) can manipulate wind. File:Setsuno_using_Dai_Atsuryoku_Nabe.png|Setsuno (Toriko) using extremely powerful air pressure to send vibrations into her opponents' particles, shattering and heating them like a microwave. File:Fuu_Hououji.jpg|Fuu Hououji (Magic Knight Rayearth) Ace_2.jpg|Carnotaurus/Ace (Dinosaur King), one of the abelisauridae dinosaurs who can can manipulate wind. Video Games File:Art_of_the_Wind_Blades.png|Ryū Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) controlling wind to create very sharp vacuum blades. File:Sonic_Wind.png|Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog), in a brief moment, can generate wind vortexes and tornadoes to cut and throw the enemies off track. Hresvelgr H.png|Hresvelgr (Valkyrie Crusade) the spirit of the wind. Jinn_H.png|Jinn (Valkyrie Crusade) Plantain_Fan_H.png|Plantain Fan (Valkyrie Crusade) wields the Plantain Fan,a relic that allows she control the wind,fire,and rain. Ariel (Dark) H.png|Ariel (Dark) (Valkyrie Crusade) the spirit of the air. File:Sylph_H.png|Sylph (Valkyrie Crusade) Live Television/Movies ShaxLeaves.gif|Shax (Charmed) Cleo_aerokinesis_H2O.gif|Cleo Sertori (H2O Just Add Water) Charlotte_Aerokinesis_H2O.gif|Charlotte Watsford (H2O Just add Water) Zari Tomaz Air Attack.gif|Zari Tomaz (Legends Of Tomorrow) Air Totem.gif|Air Totem (Legends Of Tommorow) Viento.gif|Diana Bishop (A Discovery of Witches) summons Witch-Wind. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Gas Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries